Angola (Agostinho Neto) (DMS)
Angola led by Agostinho Neto is a custom civilization by DMS, with contributions from TarcisioCM, DarthKyofu and Lime. This mod requires Brave New World. It is part of the 12 Days of Africa event. Overview 'Angola' A large country, Angola takes in a broad variety of landscapes, including the semidesert Atlantic littoral bordering Namibia’s “Skeleton Coast,” the sparsely populated rainforest interior, the rugged highlands of the south, the Cabinda exclave in the north, and the densely settled towns and cities of the northern coast and north-central river valleys. The capital and commercial centre is Luanda, a large port city on the northern coast that blends Portuguese-style colonial landmarks with traditional African housing styles and modern industrial complexes. Angola at the beginning of the 21st century was a country ravaged by war and the related effects of land mines and malnutrition, and it was often dependent on the international community for the basics of survival. It is a country that is nevertheless rich in natural resources, including precious gems, metals, and petroleum; indeed, it ranks among the highest of the oil-producing countries in sub-Saharan Africa. It is the largest and wealthiest of the Portuguese-speaking African states, and Portuguese influences have been felt for some 500 years, although Angola acquired its present boundaries only in 1891. An anticolonial struggle that began in 1961 finally led to independence in 1975. In “We Must Return,” a poem he wrote from prison in 1956, the Angolan poet Agostinho Neto, who was also the country’s first president, described Angola as “red with coffee / white with cotton / green with maize” and as “our land, our mother.” Unfortunately, Neto’s happiness with a “liberated Angola—Angola independent” did not last long, and a civil war that went on 27 years left much of the country in ruins. Beginning in 2002, however, with the ending of the war, Angola had more hope for a peaceful future than it had in the previous quarter century. Agostinho Neto Agostinho Neto was the first President of the People’s Republic of Angola and a prominent writer. He is celebrated for helping his country gain independence from Portugal in 1975. As a revolutionary, he led a series of liberation activities to help Angola, attain freedom from the oppressive colonial Portuguese authorities. Determined and firm upon his desire to help his countrymen lead a free life, he got involved with politics secretly while pursuing his medical program in Portugal. He was arrested and served several years in prison while leading protests against the colonial rule. He joined the Popular Movement for the Liberation of Angola (MPLA). Apart from politics, he became a successful doctor and one of Angola’s highly acclaimed poets. His works were inspired by the quest for freedom and published in various Angolan and Portuguese reviews. It was all for these reasons that he is rightly known as ‘the father of modern Angola’. His birthday is a public holiday in Angola and celebrated as National Heroes Day. 'Dawn of Man' "Agostinho Neto, in your native Angola, your name has become synonymous with hope and heroism. It was not too long ago that Angola was just another colony of Portugal, sunken in its primitiveness and lost of all hope. It was through your leadership in the Independence War, through your presidency of the MPLA, that that changed. You had to duel the UNITA as well as fighting off the Lusitanian Oppressors, your people emerged victorious in this fight – but not without great sacrifice. Fifty thousand civilians died in your fight for independence, a terrible cost for a movement well worth it. But take some pride, for your contribution was not only to overthrow the colonial system, but to overthrow ignorance, disease, and backwardness. Hope was rekindled, and Angola saw then a brighter future. Angola looks to you again for leadership, President Neto, and with you at the helm, victory is certain. Will you protect hope that is to be held sacred? Will you preserve the Angolan way of life from those who see it as but a way to gather cotton? Will you build a Civilization to stand the test of time?" Introduction: "From our rivers and lakes, our mountains and forests, our mines of diamonds and fields of coffee, I, Agostinho Neto, welcome you to this - our - paradise in the making; Angola!" Defeat: "You have proved your point now, I believe. Y-you bully!." Unique Attributes Strategy Angola emphasizes a dual tactic that leads to an equally aggressive Domination victory. The Revolutionary Cadre is one of those units that can just win you the game by itself, with its overall movement advantage, being able to move quickly and strike very suddenly – and as a Great General replacement, it can be gotten in about two policies. This combines very nicely with the first half of the UA, which allows you to raise your capital’s population through warfare. The Deep Water Port and the second half of the UA are more about making money, and in rather clever ways, too – the Deep Water Port technically works on a basis of sent or received, which gives you a wholly viable strategy of using Internal Trade Routes. This is not one for eternal war, this is for hit-and-run warfare – and continuous hit-and-run warfare, bouncing from civilization to civilization. Mod Support Full Credits List *''DMS'': Creator, SQL, Art, Lua, Text, Design *''TarcisioCM'': Map, Design *''Lime'': DOM Text *''DarthKyofu'': Civ Icon Category:DMS Category:12 Days of Africa Category:All Civilizations Category:Bantu Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders